With the advance of technology, the size of electronic devices (such as mouse) becomes smaller. The electronic elements used on those smaller electronic devices also have to be miniaturized. A great portion of these electronic elements are switches. Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional switch. In order to meet the requirements of SMD (Surface Mount Device) manufacturing processes, the signal pins of the switch are exposed outside the switch. The exposed portion is straight and horizontal to the switch and a circuit board. Such a structure often creates fabrication problems or results in poorer quality. More details are elaborated as follow:
1. Due to shrinking of the electronic device, the interior space is limited. The space available to accommodate the circuit board also decreases. Hence the space occupied by the exposed signal pins is limited. As shown in FIG. 1, the extended and exposed portion of the signal pin takes too much space and affects installation of other electronic elements. This creates configuration design problem of the electronic elements.
2. To remedy the aforesaid shortcoming, some producers have shortened the length of the exposed portion or even keep the exposed portion on the bottom of the switch. While such an approach can reduce the occupied space, it also reduces the soldering paste attached thereon during the SMD processes and results in not secure bonding and not desirable electric effect of the switch. Moreover, when the electronic device is under functional test, if defects of the switch occur and replacement is needed, unsoldering for replacement is difficult because of the exposed portion is hidden on the bottom of the switch.